


The Dangers (And delights) of Potions Fumes

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiacs, Both parties are under the influence, Bottom Snape, Collecting come for a potions ingredient, Come play, Consent is obtained, Cuddling, Don't continue, Fred/George - Freeform, Grinding, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Mentions of past, Mentions of using come as a potions ingredient, Mildly Dubious Consent, Nipple Play, Sleeping Together, Teacher-Student Relationship, That's legal in the wizarding world, Top Harry, Truth Serum, Twincest, Virgin Harry, but if that bothers you, but not really, getting caught, harry is 17, harry/Fred/George - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:40:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: At nearly the end of a successful potions class, all Severus can think about is finishing up and going to have a drink in his chambers. Until the room is suddenly filled with Purple Steam and he's alone in the room with The Boy Who Lived To Test His Restraint. But they are suddenly incapable of lying to each other, or apparently keeping their hands off each other, and Severus finally gives into a long time temptation. But will the giggly boy actually want to go back to his bed, or should Severus try to send him away. Spoiler, he's a Slytherin, not a Gryffindor, he doesn't do self sacrifice if he doesn't have to. And Potter certainly seems happy to go along with the plan. Namely...to fuck Severus like he hadn't been fucked in years.





	The Dangers (And delights) of Potions Fumes

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a SlugClub story challenge. Hope everyone enjoys and gives me lots of feedback!

The potions classroom was shockingly quiet as every student stirred their cauldron in counterclockwise strokes. Severus could hear that some of the potions were too thick, and one was too thin, but the sound of the swirling liquid was quite relaxing. He stood and did a round of the tables, staring into cauldrons and silently noting which were off in shade and luster, and which were off in consistency. He heard a plop and glanced towards the noise just to see Potter’s cauldron start to foam with an ominous purple steam.

“Out! Everyone out now!” He screamed and the students tripped over themselves to get out the door. Except Potter, who was sitting frozen in his seat as the purple steam filled the room. Severus cast a barrier charm on the room, to keep the smoke from escaping, the students gaping in the doorway, but he caught Draco looking smug out of the corner of his eye and he swore under his breath. “Potter! What did you add to the cauldron last?” He said, voice stern and commanding. The boy simply shook his head lazily, a small smile spreading across his face. Severus turned towards the door.

“Draco, if you had something to do with this I need to know, I can’t assess the danger if I don’t know what ingredient was added.” Draco looked guiltily at the ground.

“I swear professor, I didn’t know it would do this. It was… an accident.” Draco said, trying to sound sincere. Severus sneered.  


“I don’t care if it was an accident or not. What was it?” he snarled, starting to smell the sweet scent of the steam as it filled the space. Draco bit his lip.

“Testicles from a Cornish Pixie.” He admitted, looking down. Severus swore out loud this time and all the students listening in took a step back.

“Twenty points from Slytherin Mr. Malfoy, for reckless actions. You have no idea what that can do when combined with this particular strain of calming potion! And there was absolutely no reason for you to have that ingredient, as it wasn’t even part of today’s recipe. Get out, all of you, go to the infirmary and have Madam Pomfrey check you over for symptoms. And Malfoy? Detention, for two weeks, and I’m telling your father.” Malfoy looked horrified and opened his mouth to argue, but Severus slammed the door in his face. He turned back to Potter who had started whining and pulling at his clothes, still looking distinctly dazed. Severus walked over and cast a barrier charm over the cauldron with a sigh. He ran his hands over his face, and noticed he was sweating. He had definitely inhaled enough of the steam to be affected, but he didn’t feel any difference yet.

“Potter? Can you describe how you feel right now?” he asked, kneeling down next to the boy, with his knees on the stone. It felt slightly abnormal to do so, but he couldn’t tell why. He ran his hand gently up Harry’s back, and the boy leaned into the touch like a cat in heat. Harry opened and closed his mouth a few times before taking a deep breath and speaking.

“Foggy? But good? Like… I could just float away, and my problems wouldn’t matter at all. Also, my prick is so hard I could hammer a nail? And my skin is all tingly.” Harry said and Severus licked his lips, his own body feeling rather tingly as well.

“The calming draught you were making is one of the highest strengths, designed to help people having panic attacks, and violent outbursts. The ingredient that young Malfoy added, happens to be a potent aphrodisiac, and combined with the potions base of salamander blood, to form an inhalant. You obviously received the largest dose of it, with my own exposure being slightly lessened, but I believe I will have similar symptoms soon enough.” He said, his hand still rubbing lazily over Harry’s back, and rubbing at the smooth skin of the teenager’s neck.

“Aphrodisiac? That why I want to shag this table?” Harry asked, looking at Severus and licking his lips. Severus was surprised into a laugh. He nodded, his own mouth rather dry, and his thoughts seeming to come slower.

“Yes, Harry. It’s going to get really hard to think, and you’re going to want to touch things. Like me. I am a thing. Do you want to touch me?” Severus asked, quirking an eyebrow and trying to look flirtatious. He had never been good at that, but when he was this high, he forgot to care. “Wow… I haven’t been this high since I was a teenager. Younger than you. Seventeen this year? An adult. Fully… grown up.” Severus said, eyeing Harry’s sleek Seeker’s build. Harry was flushed, but whether from the potion or the attention Severus couldn’t say. But the boy was nodding fervently now. “What are you nodding for?”

“Wanna touch.” He said, voice slurring into a mess. Severus nearly purred as he leaned in and found himself rubbing his head on Harry’s surprisingly broad chest. Harry actually did purr, or at least Severus heard a very satisfied rumbling noise in his chest. Potter reached a hand up and ran it through Severus hair. “Not so greasy. Feel’s soft.” He said and Severus found himself leaning into the touch just as Harry had.

“My…I have a bed through that door. We could be in a bed.” Severus said, pointing towards the door to his office, and through that, his private chambers. He wanted Harry in his bed very much. Harry nodded and started to stand, but Severus stopped him. “You… if you leave now you can go to Poppy, and she can make this go away. You don’t have to go to bed with me. I need you to think about it, think hard. Would you have wanted to do this yesterday?” Severus asked, fighting through the haze of the potion to ask. Harry shook his head, but not in negation, more to clear it.

“Yeah. I stare at your hands a lot. And I wonder how your arse looks out of your robes. I wank to it sometimes, in the shower.” Harry said, clearly lacking the ability to tell falsehoods. Severus sighed and pulled the boy up, half dragging him to the back room. He got through his office and into his living room before the loose feeling in his limbs got to much and he collapsed down onto the sofa. He pulled Harry down with him and he ended up sprawled across Severus’ lap. The boy immediately ground his hips down against Severus and they both groaned when their hard cocks pressed together. Harry leaned forward and started trying to unbutton Severus’ robes. He was struggling, but as he did, he held his tongue between his lips in the most adorable way and Severus couldn’t stop staring at it.

“I hate that you’re so handsome.” Severus said, feeling that same bubbling honesty. “I’ve been brooding over it since this year began. Your shoulders are so broad, and your body is compact and muscular. Keep wondering how those Quidditch thighs would feel, pounding me into the mattress. Then I get mad. I want you Harry, want you to fuck me. I don’t ever… but I want it.” Severus admitted, his cock leaking in his pants. Harry just stared at him, hands paused on the buttons, tongue still held between his lips.

“I… I haven’t done that. I might not be good. You won’t give me detention if I’m bad?” Harry asked, and it sounded like a joke, but his tone was completely serious. Severus shook his head seriously but couldn’t hold it back. He started laughing, deep from his belly, and loud, louder then he could remember, until his whole body was shaking with it and Harry had joined in, laughing with his face buried in Severus’ neck, his hot breath making Severus’ cock ache. He quieted down enough to start unbuttoning his own robes, leaving Harry the task of removing his school robes.

“I want you in my bed Harry, hurry, hurry…Harry. Hurry Harry!” Severus said, and found himself giggling. It was a strange sort of intoxication, as if he was all to aware of how uninhibited he was, and his forebrain was yelling at him. But Harry wasn’t. Harry was wrapping his arms and legs around Severus’ waist. And Severus followed suit, standing with the compact boy wrapped around him and his hands gripping his firm arse. Harry was solid muscle and Severus had to pretend he wasn’t struggling as he carried him the few yards to the bedroom and sat him down. He finished stripping off his robes while Harry pulled his own off, and his trousers, revealing slightly greying pants that made Severus blush for reasons he didn’t want to admit. He pulled his own neat black pants off and crawled onto the bed, watching Potter gawk at his thin body. “Stop staring and touch me Harry!”

Harry grinned and crawled over, kissing along the defined bones and muscles of Severus’ chest, letting his tongue tease at a nipple and nip at it. Severus gasped and arched his chest into the boy’s mouth. He ran his nails down the boys back, and the boy moaned loudly, arching into the touch and biting harder at Severus’ nipple.

“Fuck Snape, that feels better than I imagined. It’s like my skin is…I don’t know. Everything feels amazing.” Harry said, voice mumbled around the skin in his mouth. Severus nodded.

“It’s the same for me. Don’t stop. I want you everywhere.” Severus said, spreading his legs obviously. He hadn’t allowed anyone between his legs since he was Harry’s age, but the feel of the potion in his system made him just brave or stupid enough to try it. “Have you done this before? With a man?” he asked, craning his neck to meet Harry’s eyes. Harry blushed fiercely and shook his head.

“Only some kissing and groping. Never anything very far.” He admitted and Severus looked keenly at him, the boy’s eyes looked less clouded, as though the effects of the potion may be wearing off, and Severus was nervous that he would change his mind any moment. Severus was feeling clearer as well, but no less desperate for touch.

“Oh? And who was your experimental paramour?” Severus asked, his tongue feeling less thick and sluggish now. If it was possible Harry blushed brighter.

“You promise not to tell?” He asked and Severus rolled his eyes and gestured to their current state. Harry had lazily wrapped a hand around his own erection and was stroking himself slowly as he stared at Severus. “It…last year I went to visit Fred and George over the winter Hols. One night we had a bit too much fire whiskey and ended up fumbling a bit.” Harry admitted and Severus raised an eyebrow.

“Which of the twins was this?” he asked, and Harry snorted and bit his lip.

“Both? They kind of do everything together, and I mean everything. But… I wasn’t ready yet. Plus, I was too drunk to get past half mast no matter how bloody hot it was to watch them.” He said, licking his lips at the memory. “They invited me back this Christmas, if I like. I’ve been nervous about it for months.” Harry said, catching Severus’ eyes.

Severus nodded. “Your first time can be daunting. I can’t help but notice you aren’t touching me. We can stop if you like, I understand if the Weasley duo have captured your affections so thoroughly.” He said, trying to keep the disappointment from his voice. His prick was leaking against his belly, and he was going to be seriously unsatisfied if the boy decided to stop, but he had never been the type to force his affections on the unwilling, even if he wasn’t above a bit of blackmail and coercion when the occasion called for it. But it didn’t matter, the boy was shaking his head.

“No! I was too. I’m just feeling a bit nervous… I think the potion maybe ran it’s course and other than my skin still feeling sensitive and my cock feeling set to burst I think I’m mostly myself now.” Harry said, licking his lips as he eyed Severus. Severus nodded.

“I had come to the same conclusion; I just wasn’t sure if you would be interested while in your right mind so to speak.” Severus said, laying his head back and stretching his thin body languidly. He heard Harry squeak and he glanced up at him with a smirk. “I’ll take that as a sign of interest. Do you want to fuck me, Harry? This isn’t something I offer lightly, and if you don’t accept it will probably never be offered again, but this bloody potion is making me feel like a bitch in heat, and I can’t stop picturing what your Seeker thighs could do to me.” He admitted, frowning slightly as he realized the potions truth serum properties still seemed to be in effect. Harry licked his lips and swallowed, nodding excitedly.

Severus reached for his wand, which he had left still tucked in his robes like he was a first year, and cast a preparation and lubrication charm. It wasn’t as fun as being manually stretched, but it saved time, especially with an inexperienced partner. Harry raised an eyebrow and Severus shook his head, to much in a hurry to explain himself. He sat up and got onto his hands and knees, wanting the virginal boy to be able to get as much leverage as he wanted and fuck him deep. He heard Harry gulp as he did so.

“Come on, get inside me before I change my mind.” He hissed and Harry hurried to comply. The boy ran a finger over his tight hole and Severus sighed. “I’m prepared, you can get inside me now.” He said, anxious suddenly as the boy scrutinized him.

He didn’t like the feeling of being so vulnerable and he found himself clutching his wand even as Harry lined his prick up and pressed inside. The boy was well endowed, especially for his height, coming in at around eight inches and thick enough that Severus still felt the stretch even with the charm. Severus gasped as Harry sheathed himself in one stroke, burying himself inside. He could hear the boy groan as he did it, the hands on his hips digging in as the boy adjusted to the sensation. Severus wasn’t sure if the boy was being considerate, or just trying to stop himself from coming right away from the sensation, but he held very still for almost a minute before Severus rocked back against him… and then he was off.

Harry fucked like a man possessed, his hips pistoning hard and deep, with strokes that pulled him almost entirely out every time and slammed back in enough to make Severus nearly lose his balance and go head over heels off the bed. It _was_ enough to make him drop down onto his chest to better absorb the lovely punishing blows. The boy’s thighs were just as strong as he had imagined, and he heard himself making obscene noises as he was fucked harder than he could ever remember. He fucked back; meeting Harry thrust for thrust with a hard slap of skin that was sure to leave his arse red by the time they finished. The boy also had surprising stamina for his age, though it was possibly an effect of the potion still in their system, that let him last an impressive five minutes. Well, impressive for his age at least. Harry’s rhythm began to falter near the end and Severus snaked a hand down around his own leaking prick, tugging on it three times before he came all over his duvet, and clenched down hard on Harry’s cock. Harry cried out, his hips stuttering to a stop as he came in hot pulses inside Severus’ arse.

Severus panted as he pulled away from the boy, sweaty and sticky and all around exhausted, whether from the sex or from the potion he wasn’t sure. Harry collapsed next to him and nuzzled his head between his shoulders, his sweaty face warm against Severus’ equally sweaty back. Harry reached down and spread Severus’ cheeks apart, playing with his sticky hole as his come leaked from it. It sent a dirty thrill through Severus and he summoned a potion vial from his nightstand.

“Semen from a first coupling is a valuable ingredient, collect it.” He said, handing Harry the little glass container. He never looked the boy in the eyes, but Harry shivered when Severus barked the order at him and complied. He wasn’t sure why he was getting hard again as he felt Harry scooping his own come out of his ass with gentle fingers, but he reached down and wrapped his hand around his prick to stroke it lazily as the boy fingered him gently. The boy capped the vial after a moment and handed it back. Severus took it and tossed it towards the foot of the bed, knowing the vial wouldn’t break. He kept stroking himself even as Harry whined and rubbed his renewed erection along his crack.

“Yes, yes it’s fine, get in me.” He said and Harry made a satisfied noise as he slid back into Severus’ still prepared hole. Severus groaned too, and stroked his prick faster, Harry’s slow thrusts hitting his prostate better from this angle. The boy was all wrapped around him and inside him and it felt terrifyingly intimate in a way that Severus didn’t know how to deal with. So, he kept his head turned away as the boy rutted into him. His cock didn’t seem to care about the intimacy, throbbing in his fist like he couldn’t ever recall. It was a bit longer this time, nearly ten minutes before Harry thrust in hard a few times and bit the sensitive skin where his shoulder met his neck, coming deep inside him with a whimper. The bite pushed Severus over the edge, and he came over his fist. He was so exhausted by that point that he fell asleep with his hand still wrapped around his fist, and Harry’s cock still inside him.

He woke to a yelp from Potter and an uncomfortable sensation as he quickly peeled away. Severus was sure he had simply woken up and realized what had happened between them but when he opened his eyes Dumbledore was standing at the foot of his bed with a twinkle in his eye and a raised eyebrow.

“Now this may be difficult to explain to the Board of Governors, Severus.” He said, with an expression that was supposed to be stern, but Severus could see the amusement behind the façade. He sighed and pulled a blanket over him, rolling back over even as Potter tried to stammer something in his defense.

“Piss off, old man. The school rules have specific exemptions for spell and potions related accidents. Potter and I were clearly affected by a Potions mishap, brought on by Mr. Malfoy. It’s all in the records. As you well know. Now go away and take Potter with you, I have a dreadful headache, and I’m sure the boy needs to be seen by Poppy.” He said, yawning extravagantly as he buried his head in his pillows. Potter cursed and started dressing, trying to stammer out an apology, or an explanation, even as he hurried to get covered.

“Oh, and Potter? Detention tomorrow night. We can discuss this unfortunate incident, and ways to go about making sure it doesn’t happen again. At least as so far as it violates school rules.” He said, lifting his head and meeting Potter’s shocked expression, and giving him a shockingly cheeky wink, that left the boy looking even more confused as he finished dressing and was ushered out the door by Albus. Severus sighed and cast a cleaning charm on himself before he buried himself in his blankets and fell into a well fucked sleep, hopefully sleeping off the mother of all hangovers. All in all, not the worst effect a potion had had on him. Before he fell back asleep his last thought was that he hoped he could talk the boy into letting him return the favor in detention, Potter did have a spectacular arse, it would be a shame if he didn’t get to try it out.


End file.
